Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life
by Sekai
Summary: Lily Evans and Arabella Figg tranfer to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry...
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter one: The Beginning

"Mother?" Rose Evans looked up at her daughter. Rose's daughters didn't normally call her 'mother', only when she had formally visit, or if they asked of something important. This time it was important visitors placed in one of the Evans living rooms.  
"Yes, Lily."  
"I need to go to London, Mother. It's only about a month 'til I'm starting on my new boarding school." Rose smiled at her daughter, so like herself, and yet so very different.  
"Sure Lily, we will go tomorrow, then?" The fifteen-year-old smiled at her mother and gracefully left the room.  
"An adorable child." One of the visiting women said. Rose smiled at the retreating back of her daughter; "She is indeed."

Lily went back up to her room, smiling. She was very exited about her new school. She had originally been accepted to that school, but her mother and father had wanted her to go to a school closer to home. The school had been no challenge to her, being an exceptionally student, and she hoped that the new school would bring her more challenge. A friend from school, who also was the daughter of Lily's parents' best friends, would also transfer to the school located far up in Scotland somewhere. Lily's mother Rose and Arabella's, Lily's friend from school, mother were childhood friends and Lily's father and Arabella's father were actually cousins, making Lily and Arabella related.

Lily opened one of her gigantic wardrobes and leafed through the clothes. She eventually found some clothes for the next day and she placed them on a table in the corner of the room. She tossed herself down at her huge bed and grabbed the phone from its position on a bedside table. She plunged in the number of Arabella's private phone, and hoped for her best friend to be in hearing distance. After five rings her best friend answered in the other end.  
"Hello Lila."  
"Hi, I wondered if you and your mother would want to come with me and mum to London tomorrow?"  
"Sure, I'll just check with mom." Faintly in the background Lily could hear Arabella's musical voice ring through the Figg mansion. After some phrases had been cast back and forth through the house Arabella turned her attention to Lily again.  
"Sure we'll come. When you leaving?"  
"Not sure, but mum will probably phone your mum after all these important women leave."  
"You have some of them over to? My parents had someone over yesterday. There was this old man there who seemed obsessed with letting me know my hair is blond. Like I didn't know!" Arabella ranted on for a while before Lily broke in and asked if she would come over and swim in their pool for a while. Then Arabella said that instead of that Lily could come over to _her_ and swim in _their _swimming pool and after a couple of lines like that Lily threw her aces on the table, and Arabella decided for Lily's pool. Lily's aces were a bunch of boys Lily and Arabella's age that lived very close to Lily, these weren't ordinary boys, these were HOT boys.

Lily placed the phone on her bedside table again and jumped out of her bed. She pulled open a drawer and drew out a two piece bathing suit. She removed her summer-dress and fastened the bikini. The bikini were forest green, a colour that really complimented her green eyes, and hugged her curves. She tied a white skirt around her tiny waist and grabbed a fluffy towel. She leaped down the stairs, three steps in one leap, and soon found herself outside the huge manor. For the Evans' lived in a mansion. So did everyone else in this area. The mansions varied in size and looks, but all of them were far above average, and the families living in them were 'filthy rich', as some would call them.

Soon Lily spotted Arabella on her bike, her golden hair flowing in the wind. The sun glinting in Arabella's hair reminded Lily of something and she ran into the house again. She came back out again with a pair of sunglasses she had placed on top of the little nose, and in front of her sparkling green eyes, which so many people complimented. Her red hair normally fell to her lower back, but was now tied up in a knot. Arabella stopped in front of Lily and jumped of her bike. Having cycled that road since they learned how to use a bicycle, this simple task didn't even bring a sweat to Lily and Arabella when they visited each other. Arabella placed her bike around a corner and the two friends went through the lovely gate through the hedge, passed several bushes and flower-beds, ran laughingly past a huge summerhouse before coming to the area where the swimming-pool was placed. Lily threw her towel on one of the chairs placed alongside the pool, as did Arabella. Lily hastily untied the skirt and Arabella pulled her sun-dress over her head revealing a bikini much like Lily's, only in blue, as Arabella's eyes. Arabella dived in, splashing Lily in the process. The laughter glinted in Arabella's eyes as her head broke the water surface; Lily dived in as well and plunged herself at Arabella. Arabella squealed and hurriedly swam towards the pool edge and safety, but Lily was to fast. Lily pushed Arabella's head back under the water and held her there for a second. Lily let her go and Arabella shot up gasping for air. Arabella was about to get her revenge when a loud cough from behind them broke her off. The girls turned around to find two teenage boys casually leaned over the six-seven feet high hedge. Lily smiled charmingly at the boys. They looked very alike, both having black hair, but one of them had blue eyes behind a pair of glasses that fitted him well and the other had mischievous glinting brown eyes.  
"Anything you want boys?" Arabella asked sweetly. Those two were Lily's aces, and Arabella fancied the brown eyed.  
"Well," the blue eyed said casually, dragging it out.  
"We were thinking of joining you, considering that my little brother have got his friends over, and you two are clearly hotter than any of them." Lily smiled while watching Arabella redden in front of her.  
"Please do." She said. The boys disappeared for a second then climbed over the hedge carefully with a towel each. They tossed the towels at a chair and dive-bombed the girls. They spent close to an hour in the pool before dragging four chairs into the shadows to escape the sun. One of the Evans Mansion maids brought them some lemonade, ice cream and a bowl of fruit. The blue eyed boy leaned back with a glass of lemonade in his hand.  
"So, what are your names?" He asked. Arabella opened one eye and peeked over at him.  
"Me Arabella." She said in known Tarzan stile.  
"I'm Lily," Lily said.  
"And you?"  
"Black, Sirius Black." The brown eyed said bowing as gentleman like as he could while lying in a chair with a bowl of vanilla ice cream and chocolate toppings on his stomach.  
"And this," he said while nodding at the other boy, "Is my servant, Mr. Johnson." The boy rolled his eyes.  
"Don't you mind him. I'm James Potter."

They laid there for a while, casually tossed on some chairs, 'til a "James!" Were heard from the other side of the hedge.  
"My little brother," James muttered.  
"A royal pain in the butt." James and Sirius bid the girls goodbye and gallant jumped over the hedge, with the help of a chair. Lily picked up their towels and went over to the hedge. She stood there for about half a minute and then a "Uh, Lily?" were heard from the other side. Lily climbed up on the chair the boys had used to climb over. She held up their towels and asked in a sweet voice: "Is these what you are waiting for?" The boys nodded gratefully and she handed the towels to them. They thanked her and raced each other around a corner. Lily shook her head and smiled. She jumped down from the chair and before she knew what had happened to her Arabella had thrown herself at Lily and the pair of them had landed not so gracefully in the pool. They got up again and Lily tried to put an angry expression upon her face, but the laughing Arabella didn't see it, but when Arabella finally broke into hiccups, Lily allowed herself to laugh. They collected together their things and carried the board with the rests of the lemonade, ice cream and fruit into the huge kitchen where a maid took over. The teenagers noted that the dinner soon was ready and ran up to Lily's room to drop the things off there and change. The girls were exactly the same size, only Arabella was a bit lower, so She borrowed clothes from Lily, which they had always done. When the two girls entered the dining room and Lily noted that the visiting ladies finally had left. Her redheaded mother was greeting Lily's father, Zachary Evans, who had just returned from work. Lily ran over to her father and hugged him tight. If Lily had inherited her mothers red hair, she had surly inherited her fathers sparkling green eyes. Lily's parents greeted Arabella and the four seated, but did not start to eat.  
"Alice." A maid stopped as she was leaving the room and went over to Lily's father.  
"Would you get Petunia?"  
"Of course, Mr. Evans." Some minutes later a grumpy looking girl with somewhat of a horse looking face entered the room. Where her sister Petunia's looks had come from in a family of beauty was a mystery to Lily. Petunias hair was a kind of dirty blond colour, and since Rose's family had for years been a family of redheaded and brown-headed members, and Zachary's family contained mainly of black-haired and brown-haired, Lily had no idea of where it had come from. If it hadn't been for the fact that Lily's mother actually had _born_ Petunia, Lily would have thought her to be adopted. Petunia's eyes, though, were a bit closer to the family's eyes; she had blue eyes like their mother, only that Rose's eyes had a special spark in them. And Petunia couldn't really brag about her height either. Even though she was three years older that Lily, she could only provide with a height of five feet, four inches. Lily had already reached the height of five feet, _six_ inches. But then, the Evans' family and Winter's family (Rose's family) had always been of the tallest; Zachary had reached the height of 6 feet, seven inches by the time he stopped growing, and Rose could show off with a height of six feet blank. But Petunia seemed to be untouched by the history of their family. When being a child, Lily had learned everything she could about her family history; Petunia could hardly remember her mother's maiden name. Petunia had never been of the brightest.

As Petunia finally seated herself the meal could start. Today they had dumpling; a Norwegian course made of, among other things, potatoes. It's served with boiled vegetables like carrot and also pig knuckle, sausages and syrup. After having finished of the delicious Norwegian course they had dessert, warm rhubarb soup with cream and sugar.

After excusing themselves Lily and Arabella went down to the stable and got out Lily's horse Azucena and Petunias horse Caballo. Both horses were a deep red almost brown colour. Petunia never rode her horse, and mostly Arabella rode him. Azucena and Caballo were twins, children of Rose and Zachary's horses Esmeralda and Zafiro.

The two girls brushed the horses out in the sunlight and saddled them. As they were mounting the horses, two familiar persons came running up the drive.  
"Your horses?" James asked as he reached them.  
"Azucena here is mine, but Caballo is my sisters horse." Lily said.  
"You know how to ride a horse?" she asked them.  
"Nope." Sirius said.  
"But we would like to learn." James finished. Lily bit her lip.  
"I can ask if we can ride mum and dad's horses. Wait here you two, Arabella watch them." Lily trusted Azucena in Arabella and the boy's hands and ran into the house. After explaining the situation to her parents, they were allowed to borrow the horses. She came out again and found Arabella rolling her eyes at something Sirius had said. Arabella helped Lily take out her parents' horses and then trusted a couple of brushes in the boy's hands. James looked questioningly at her and Sirius started slowly and nervously to brush Zafiro, Zachary's huge horse. After some time, and a lot of help, the two horses were brushed and saddled. Lily was going to ride Zafiro as she was the best rider, and Arabella was going to ride Azucena, as that horse was pretty wild. James was propped upon Caballo, who was a calm and nice horse, not as you would believe from his size. Sirius had been helped up on Esmeralda and looked nervously and longingly down at the ground. The four of them trotted slowly down the road 'til they came to a field. Lily dismounted Zafiro and opened the gate, she closed it when everyone had entered and mounted Zafiro again. Letting Sirius and James sit on the grassing Esmeralda and Caballo, Lily and Arabella showed different tricks with the horses. Eventually Sirius and James got the hang of it, and after being cast of ten to fifteen times they managed trot as well as gallop. They half managed to walk sideways, and dared to ride without saddle even!

After several hours they rode back to the stable and washed and brushed the horses, something that involved four very wet teenagers. When the four horses had been fed they got themselves some food in the kitchen. The four placed themselves in a living room and played several rounds of a card game no one knew the name of. The cards were divided into four heaps with the same amount of cards in. Then the four of them placed a card on the table face up, without looking at any of the cards in the heap, then, if anyone got the same card, they had to yell out the other person's animal sound. Before the game had started each one had chosen one animal sound. You can, for example, chose to have the sound of a hen, a frog, or even a ... what to call it... a horny stag (Sirius was very fond of this, as he could roar as high as his lung would allow him to). As it darkened outside Arabella, Sirius and James bid goodbye and left. Exhausted Lily trudged up the stairs to her bedroom. She pulled of her clothes and dumped herself down on the bed and promptly fell asleep.


	2. It Continues

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 2: It Continues

She woke up the next morning because some damn annoying sun-streaks burned her eyelids. As she sat up in bed she remembered that she was going shopping in London today and she shot up and leaped into her bathroom and into the shower. She jumped right out of the shower again as the water woke her up to remove her pyjamas, which, at this time, was dripping wet. After disposing the wet pieces of fabric she entered the shower once again. When finished she dried up and slipped into the clothes she had found the previous day. She walked down the stairs humming one of The Everly Brother's songs: 'Wake Up Little Susie' from 1957. She smiled to Alice as she entered the kitchen. Alice was among other things maid and cook at the Evans Mansion and lived here 24/7 with her husband Jacob, who was the Evans' gardener, animal keeper and chauffeur. Alice had been Lily and Petunia's nanny when they were children as well. Alice handed her a plate with two slices of loaf with honey on. A quarter later Lily's mother came down, new-washed and dressed for a London trip in a pair of pants, a lovely blouse and a jacket, much the same as Lily was wearing. When Rose had eaten as well they went out in the waiting car. Jacob stopped in front of the Figg Mansion to let Arabella and Cecilia, Arabella's mother, into the car.  
"Jacob, turn on the radio would you." Lily said and Jacob pushed a button. Music streamed from the loudspeakers.  
'_... She was too young to fall in love, and I was too young to know. But she was too young to fall in love, and I was too young to know._ That was Craig Douglas with 'Only Sixteen'. Now for The Cordettes with 'Lollipop': _Lollipop Lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop, bum bum bumbum bum.' _  
"Lollipop Lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop, bum bum bumbum bum."Lily and Arabella sang with.  
"Oh my baby lollipop, tell you why, your juice is sweeter that apple-pie, now when you doesn't shake your rocking dance, then I haven't got a chance. I call it lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop, bum bum bumbum bum. Sweeter that candy on a stick, huckleberry, cherry, ah hah if you had a choice to greet or pick, but my lollipop is mine. Lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop lollipop oh lolli lolli lolli lollipop, bum bum bumbum bum." Cecilia and Rose joined in with Lily and Arabella and on it went 'til the radio station changed to another song. Eventually they came to London and Jacob stopped infant of a shabby looking pub called 'The Leaky Cauldron'. It was agreed that Lily and Arabella would meet up outside the pub in five hours to be picked up. The girls bid their mothers' goodbye and entered the pub. The girls greeted the pub owner Tom and left out through the back door. There they faced a brick wall and some trashcans. Lily flicked out her wand – yes, her wand – "Three up, two at the side..." she mumbled while flicking her wand at some chosen bricks. As she hit the last one the wall opened and revealed a busy street filled with witches and wizards – yes, witches and wizards – busy with their shopping. Lily and Arabella were witches who just had transferred from Salem Academy For Witches to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Lily pulled out a list of required books and div. other things.  
"We need three black robes, each. I do at least. I've grown out of mine AGAIN." Lily said.  
"Hat. I've got that. Gloves. Got them. A winter cloak. Definitely need that. Now for books. We've got all of the standard books of spells 'til fourth year. And we should have a copy of each of the following: A History of Magic. Got that. Magical Theory. Got that. A Beginners' Guide to Transfiguration and An Amateurs' Guide to Transfiguration. Got that. Professional Transfiguration. Got that as well." And Lily ranted on crossing off at the list. Arabella barely listened.  
"All of the other equipment's we've got. I just need some glass or crystal vials, many of mine broke. What about you?" Lily asked looking up at Arabella.  
"I've got everything. I just need the fifth year books and a winter cloak." Lily nodded and put her list back into the pocket.  
"School supplies first?" Arabella nodded and they entered the bookshop to get their book. After that they went to a little shop which sold parchment, quills, ink and that stuff. There they purchased, among other things, a bottle of ink each in the same colour as their eyes. They also popped into an owl shop to buy some owl treats, Arabella had lost her box of treats, and her owl wasn't a very patient one.

After they had spent over half an hour at Madam Malkins for Lily's measuring, they felt that they deserved some ice cream and headed for the ice cream parlour. Lily ordered a huge chocolate and lemon ice cream with strawberries, lemon slices and one of those dancing ice-mice on top, while Arabella ordered a chocolate-walnut ice with chopped hazelnuts, nougat chocolate and a waltzing chocolate frog on top. They also brought a vanilla milkshake with strawberries and chocolate pieces in. As they searched for a free table Lily spotted  
"Sirius, James! Look Arabella, isn't that Sirius and James?" After finding the table with three boys around, Arabella agreed that two of the boys was, indeed, Sirius and James.  
"They're wizards?" Arabella asked.  
"Looks like it. I understand why they didn't tell us, of the same reason we didn't tell them... But I really do hope they go to Hogwarts!" They agreed to ask them if they could sit with them, as there were hardly any spare tables left. As they closed in the third boy, a boy with sand-blond hair and a tired expression in his eyes, lifted his head and saw them. He bent his eyes and mumbled something to James, but at this time Lily was close enough to hear what he said and she leaned towards Arabella and whispered: "You know what he said? 'Two good-looking girls, incoming.'" Arabella silenced a snicker as they had reached the backs of the two black-haired boys. Sirius turned slowly around.  
"Hello ladies… Lily? Arabella?" Lily smiles charmingly at the shocked boy.  
"May we sit?"  
"Sure, sure." The third boy moved over to Sirius' side so that Lily and Arabella could sit next to each other.  
"You're witches?" A wide-eyed James asked them. Arabella nodded while taking a bite of her chocolate frog.  
"And you're wizards. No big deal."  
"Hi, I'm Remus." The third boy held out his hand. Lily took it.  
"A pleasure to meet you Remus, you sure do talk more that those to." She said pointing at Sirius and James.  
"Milkshake?" She said holding the glass of Milkshake in front of Sirius, no reaction.  
"See?" She asked Remus, who nodded. Eventually Sirius and Remus got their voice back. The conversation was happy and the five decided to go into muggle London. They let their purchases for Tom, the pub-owners, to keep safe and entered muggle London. Luckily the three boys knew how to keep magic away from muggles. Soon the five of them spotted a little movie and book shop. The boys had no clue of what a movie was, and Lily promised to show them sometime. As she was looking through books and movies she found the Disney movie 'Robin Hood' and just _had_ to buy that. She bought it and after a lot of nagging from Sirius she said that he and James could see it with her and Arabella the same evening. The hour flew and right on time Jacob was outside of the little pub to pick up the girls.  
"Come over after dinner!" Lily yelled at the boys as she was waving. Sirius gave her the thumbs up and grinned.

After they finished the wonderful vegetable soup and the dessert consistent of fruit like peach, strawberry and kiwi the girls (Arabella was there too) were ready for the boys. Not long after the doorbell rang and Alice let Sirius and James into the living room where Lily and Arabella were. Lily popped the video into the VCR and pushed the play button. She sat down in a huge couch between Arabella and James and watched the cartoon with Robin Hood unfold. After Robin had married Marion and the film was over, the teenagers engaged themselves in a conversation.  
"Remus," Lily suddenly said.  
"He's a werewolf right?" The two boys suddenly went silent.  
"What?" James said.  
"Werewolf how can you say that... Yes he is."  
"How did you figure it out?"  
"His aura." Arabella said simply.  
"She's able to see auras sometimes. You can't hide if you're a werewolf, animagus or whatever you are to her." James nodded slowly.  
"I see. You better tell him you know. But please do it person to person. If you say it in a letter or something he'll just distant himself from you." Now Lily nodded.  
"We'll do that. You _are_ Hogwarts students right? We forgot to ask you that."  
"Yeah. We're the Marauders of Hogwarts. But I've never seen you there..." Sirius said.  
"Oh, we're transferring there this year. Starting our fifth." Arabella said. "Went to a Salems British Outpost. An academy for witches." Arabella said while trying to find a comfortable position in the huge stress-less she had moved to.  
"For witches you say?" Sirius said. "Never gone to a school with wizards? In for a shock then..."  
"Never worry." Arabella said, breaking off Sirius' wiggling of eyebrows.  
"We know how a boy's mind work, and Lily's on top of her year."  
"Top of her year you say? In for competition here Jamie me boy. He was best in fourth year, annoyed the life shit out of Snivellus that did."  
"Snivellus?" Lily asked.  
"Mine and Sirius' mortal enemy." James said. "But let's not talk about him now. Over to important subjects, you play quidditch?" Lily and Arabella broke out in a laugh. James looked offended.  
"You call that important?" Arabella asked among laugh attacks. James slumped bask in the sofa.  
"Sorry James." Lily said. "But we do play quidditch. Arabella would have been captain at her team at Salems next year if she had stayed."  
"Really?" Sirius asked, now interested.  
"We have open positions in Gryffindor..."  
"Gryffindor?" Lily asked.  
"Oh, she doesn't know. 'S not even sure they'll _be_ in Gryffindor yet." Sirius said leaning back. James turned to Lily and Arabella.  
"Hogwarts consist of four houses. Gryffindor,"  
"Which is the best." Sirius shot in. James continued.  
"Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin."  
"But you wouldn't want to be in Slytherin. Only evil folks there."  
"The sorting hat put you into each of the houses, out from which qualities you have. Courage for Gryffindor, wits for Ravenclaw, loyalty for Hufflepuff and ambitions for Slytherin." The two boys told Lily and Arabella many things about Hogwarts, but as it darkened outside Sirius, James and Arabella had to go home.


	3. Nature's Variety

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 3: Natures Variety

The next day after breakfast Lily hurried down to the Evans Mansion basement. The basement was huge, and very originally decorated. In the basement lived the Evans family's pets. And there weren't few animals.  
Her mother had two puppies of the race Toy American Eskimo, she had an old Cavalier king Charles spaniel, a female Phaléne dog with two puppies, a little male Volpino Italiano, a female Shetlans sheepdog and a male Patterdale terrier.  
Lily's father, though, was fond of dogs with a bit more size and had two English springer spaniels, two Nova Scotia duck tolling retrievers and one male Irish setter.  
Petunia also had dogs: tow Yorkshire terriers, one male West Highland white terrier, one female Chihuahua, two Puddle puppies and one male Bichon Frisé.  
Lily had one female Golden retriever, one male Labrador, two Border collies, two longhaired collies, two Alaskan malamutes, one Rottweiler puppy and two Siberian Huskies. Combined they had thirty-two dogs.

Besides from the dogs Lily's mother had Persers; one chocolate coloured male, one red-tabby male, one silver-tabby male, one green-eyed shaded silver female, a chinchilla female and one yellow-eyed shaded silver female, she used all of the cats in cat shows.  
Lily's father had one silver-tabby and one brown-tabby Maine Coon male and one black Maine Coon and one white yellow-eyed female Main Coon, also in shows.  
Petunia had a black and white Sphynx and five Siamese's; one red-tabby masked, two chocolate masked and tow brown-tabby masked, all for shows. Lily didn't put her cats in show, though, but her mother sometimes brought some of Lily's with her.  
Of longhaired cats Lily had one silver and one chocolate-silver Somali and one red-spotted and one silver-and-white housecat. Of shorthaired cats she had a silver-spotted female Brite with two silver-spotted kittens, one black kitten and one blue tabby kitten, she also had one male red-tabby Brite. She had one male Russian Blue, one female Korat, a silver and a bronze Egyptian Mau, a silver Abyssiner and two brown Ocicats. She had two golden kittens, two silver kittens and two blue kittens of the race California Strangled and one Bengal leopard patterned female cat with a female kitten also in leopard pattern. She also had cats without tails: one white and one red-tabby and one red-tabby-and-white Manx. Added together the Evans' had forty-five cats.

In addition to this Lily had six rabbits of different races and Petunia had two white Angora rabbits. Lily had two polecats, and a tame white vixen and a tame blue fox. Lily also had a cage with five little birds, plus Lily's two owls, and a white tiger in a zoo close to them had been called after her and the Tiger Lily after her father had given the zoo a money gift.

So, the Evans family had thirty-two dogs, forty-five cats, eight rabbits, two polecats, two foxes, five birds, two owls and four horses. Overall the Evans' had 100 animals and one tiger named after Lily.  
Lily owned 58, her mother 16 and Petunia owned 16 each and her father owned 10 of the animals. As Lily jumped down the final set of stairs a constant stream of welcoming barking, mewing and squeaking reached her ears.  
"Hello Lily." Lily smiled at the girls passing her. Five girls who lived nearby (not in mansions though) had volunteered to take care of the animals, they couldn't have animals themselves as one or more family members had the allergies. Lily hurried over to the cat section of the basement and carefully let herself in. She had hoped to get in unnoticed, but Salem, a black kitten she had received from her Salem friends, saw her and came over to her, purring loudly.  
"Hello Salem." She whispered and rubbed his ear. They didn't go unnoticed by the other cats, and soon they were all over her.  
"Hello Harvey, Hermione, Diablo, Lamborghini, Rojo, Verde, Veronica, Dani, Elisabeth, Azul, Gabriel, Gabrielle, Blanca, May, Napoleon." After she had petted all of the cats she headed over to the kitten section. At the time Lily's cat Andrea, a silver-spotted Brite, had three kittens, and Katherine, a leopard patterned Bengal, also had a kitten. She also had six California Spangled kittens, two golden, two silver and two blues. Harry and Hedwig, Isaac and Isabelle and Joseph and Jenny. She checked on the oldest kittens before seating herself with Andrea and Katherine. She petted Andrea and Katherine, who lay curled up together with the four kittens close to them, and picked up one of Andreas silver-spotted ones. She turned around the four-week old kitten and immediately saw that it was a boy. 'Hmm, a name?' she thought whilst the four little crawled all over her. She picked up Andreas second silver-spotted, this one was a girl. Katherine's kitten also was a girl and Andreas last and only blue one was a boy.  
"Christer and Corvette." Lily said whilst pointing at the silver-spotted, "Benny." She pointed at the blue, and "Loise." After petting and playing with all of the cats for a while she headed over to a cage in another room and fed her birds (Nub, Stephanie, Susanne, Stella, Sheila and Simone). She said hello to Kenneth and Nicole, her owls, and feed her six rabbits (Philip, Dennis, Rebecca, Roselyn, Renee and Ruth), placed in a large cage outside in the 'animal garden'. After this she hurried off to her dogs. Loud barking and happy dogs met her when she came out to the area where the dogs had their yard. She passed Petunias little Yorkshire terriers and Puddles, passed her mothers Shetland Sheepdogs and Volpino Italienos, passed her fathers spaniels before reaching her beloved dogs. Her Golden retriever Ophelia rose on her hind legs, placed her front paws on Lily's shoulders and licked her in the face. Oscar, a Labrador, came over to her wagging his tail. Mirabella, a twelve-year-old girl, came over.  
"I've played with Sandra yesterday and the day before when you weren't here." Mirabella said. Sandra was Lily's twelve weeks old Rottweiler.  
"And we took Oscar and Ophelia for a walk yesterday evening."  
"Thanks." Mirabella petted Oscar and left. Lily found some dog chains and fastened them on eight of her eleven dogs.  
"Sorry Ophelia and Oscar, but you went out yesterday." She opened the gate careful, not to let any of the other dogs out, and let the eight ecstatic dogs pull her down the street. 'I – need – help' It didn't take long for her to need help. As she passed the gate to James house, she saw a boy run down the road followed by several other one with water-balloons in their hands. "Help." He stuttered. The boy looked very much like James, but was younger.  
"Watch." She whispered. Lily stared hard at the sky above the boys and a pile of snow fell on top of them.  
"Wow, _that _was cool. Much better then what my brother does."  
" James?" The boy nodded while watching his friends climb out of the snow.  
"Can you get him for me?"  
"Sure. Wait here." The boy said and ran off. Ten minutes later James appeared. He stared quizzically at the heap of snow and then at her.  
"Your work?"  
"Yup. I've always been able to do that. Discovered it the summer I was eight. Was dammed hot that year."  
"Without a wand?"  
"Of course! Do you think I had a _wand_ when I was eight?"  
"Nah. What you need me for?"  
"Have you noted the dogs?"  
"Yup. You've got eight of them."  
"Correct. They're strong."  
"I can see that." He said while patting one of her huge huskies.  
"Alright. I'll help. We can go over to Sirius, he lives down the street, then over to Belle." Lily nodded and handed James the two Alaskan Malamutes and the two Siberian Huskies.  
"Names?"  
"The Huskies are Patrick and Patricia, and the Malamutes are Andrew and Abigail."  
"'Kay. How 'bout those?" He asked and pointed at the one's Lily had.  
"Oh, the Collies are Martin and Michelle, and the Border Collies are Fred and Francine. I also have a Golden Retriever at home called Ophelia and a Labrador called Oscar. Plus a Rottweiler named Sandra."  
"Impressive." They began to walk down the street.  
"Do you have animals?" Lily asked James.  
"No. My mom and little brother's allergic."  
"Allergic? He seemed fine while standing with me."  
"Only some type of dogs. Mums allergic to everything with fur on. Feathers are okay though, so I have an owl."  
"I've got two owls, plus... five other birds, six rabbits, twenty-nine cats—"  
_"Twenty-nine cats?"  
_"Yes, twenty-nine cats. Plus some animals I'll show you afterwards, if you want to." After some time they reached Sirius. James held the dogs while Lily ran up. She stopped infant of the huge door and rang the doorbell. After five minutes Sirius opened the door.  
"Hello Lils."  
"Hi. Me and James need your help."  
"My help?"  
"Yeah. I've got eight of my dogs with, and—"  
"Dogs? I _love_ dogs. Where, where?"  
"Down there—" Sirius slammed the door shut and leaped down to James. When Lily reached them Sirius had his head in Abigail's fur.  
"Come on." Sirius took the Huskies and the Malamutes chains and left Lily with the Collies and James with the Border Collies. Too soon for Sirius, they reached Arabella, and he had to give up two of the dogs. The four of them went on chatting happily, and eventually they reached a field with some trees on. There they let the dogs go free while they sat down and talked. After a couple of hours they collected the dogs and went back to Lily's. There they left the dogs in the dog yard (Where Sirius almost went crazy at the sight of all the dogs) and visited the cats. After that they said hello to the birds and the rabbits, Lily led them to her special animals. Arabella had seen them several times before, but loved to visit them.  
"This is Stephen and Sally." Lily said, holding to polecats in her arms. She handed Stephen to James and Sally to Sirius. The boys looked doubting in the beginning, but as the animals crawled all over them without biting, they relaxed. After that Lily showed the boys, to their great joy, her white vixen Wendy and her fox Tony. She had received these animals after her father had found in a burrow after he had shot their parents. Lily allowed Sirius to be a dog-watcher, as he didn't have one himself, and badly wanted to be in contact with dogs.


	4. Finally Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 4: Finally Hogwarts

The weeks flew by quickly for Lily, Arabella, Sirius and James, who became a close knitted group, and soon it was September 1st. Lily and Arabella used James' floo system to get to platform 9 ¾ and with teamwork the group managed to get their trunks into a compartment. Sirius was hanging halfway out the window as he was waving Remus and a boy Lily and Arabella thought to be Peter into the compartment. As the train ride started Lily asked Remus if she could talk to him alone. Remus followed her out of the compartment and further down they found an empty one. She turned to him. She tried to start but didn't know what to say. She bit her lip while trying to think of something to say. Eventually she just plunged out with it.  
"Remus I know!" The boy paled and sat heavily down on a seat.  
"You- you know? How?"  
"Neither Sirius nor James told me, if that's what you're wondering about. I can see auras..."  
"You can..." She nodded.  
"But I still want to be your friend Remus. I haven't known you for that long a time, but from what I've seen you're a wonderful person. And I'll do anything I can to make you believe that as well." She lifted Remus' chin and looked into his eyes.  
"Please believe me." She whispered with tears in her eyes. Remus smiled and she hugged him tightly. She seated herself next to him and leaned her head on his shoulder.  
"Is there anything anyone can do to make life as a werewolf better?" She asked. "People are working on charms and potions and such, but no one has made any progress. What helps me is having good friends like you." Lily smiled.  
"There's no way back now Lily, you're my friend for ever."  
"Thank you for your trust Remus."  
"Well there is something..."  
"What? Something that could help? Tell me."  
"I- I don't know..."  
"Come on. I'm your friend remember." Lily said looking into his eyes.  
"Well, Sirius, James and Peter are trying to become Animagi, that way they could stay with me when there's a full moon..." "How nice of them, but that is terribly hard. I know..."  
"You know? How?" Remus asked. Lily looked at the floor.  
"Nothing... I've just read it- that's all."  
"Lily, you're lying. I can tell." Lily bit her lip again and looked up at him.  
"Can you keep a secret?"  
"Are you kidding?" He laughed. "I've kept mine for as long as I can remember! Of course I can keep a secret." Lily nervously twirled a strand of heir between her fingers.  
"In Salem... An animagus came to the school and gave us a test. The winner of the test would get a surprise. And- well- Me and Bella got the same score and he decided to let both of us win... He taught us to become animagus. He said we didn't have to register 'til we finished school... So- I'm already animagus... I can probably help Sirius, James and Peter... And I can stay with you when it's full moon, if you want me to, as well..." She was hardly finished when Remus hugged her tightly.  
"Really? You would do that--- for me?"  
"Sure Remus. You're my friend."

Remus and Lily returned to the compartment smiling. They wouldn't tell the others what had happened, not yet anyway. As they left the train Lily and Arabella had to go with the first years, something about traditions. And they were glad. Now they got their first look of the castle as they crossed a huge lake in boats. The huge giant-like man who had led them over the lake gave them over to a strict looking lady who led the first years into a room while bringing Lily and Arabella into another. In the middle of the room a hat was placed on a three-legged chair.  
"Evans, Lily." The woman said and gesticulated that Lily should sit on the chair and put the hat on her head. Lily did so. _  
"Hmm. Smart young women you are,"_ Lily heard a voice say.  
"_But no Ravenclaw. You're trustworthy and loyal, but no Hufflepuff. And you sure got ambitions, but are definitely no Slytherin. And you've got heaps of courage, and I see a future for you in _GRYFFINDOR_." _Lily lifted the hat of her head and grinned at the nervous Arabella.  
"Figg, Arabella." Arabella got up and placed the hat on her head. After half a minute or so the hat called out  
"GRYFFINDOR." And Arabella jumped up and hugged Lily after removing the hat.  
"I'm Minerva McGonnalgal, Gryffindor's Head of House, and I hope you'll feel home here at Hogwarts." McGonnagal smiled at them and lifted up the chair and the hat. McGonnagal brought the hat and chair with her and collected the scared first years on her way to the great hall. Lily and Arabella stopped a second to study the beautiful sky above, and then tried to find the Gryffindor table. Lily's eyes soon spotted someone she never thought she'd see.  
"Arabella." She whispered and poked the girl in her ribs.  
"What?" Arabella demanded to know.  
"Ain't that Iris?" Lily pointed out a girl with chestnut coloured hair and sparkling blue and green specked eyes.  
"You know," Arabella said, looking at Lily. "I do think that's her." Iris Winter was the daughter of Lily's mothers brother, Lily's cousin. Lily had no idea she was a witch. Lily tiptoed over to Iris and carefully placed her hands over Iris' eyes.  
"Who is it?" Lily asked in a wicked voice.  
"Lily?" Iris shockingly asked and turned around. They had always played that game, and Iris knew that voice so well. Iris pulled Lily into a breaking hug.  
"You want to sit?" Iris asked.  
"Nah, I'm going over to Arabella..."  
"Bella's a witch as well?"  
"Yup, well I'm going over to Belle, Jamey and them."  
"Jamey and them?"  
"Mmm. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter."  
"You _know_ the Marauders? I've been in the same house as them, in the same _year_ as them, for the last four years, and you—what—met them last week or something?"  
"Got to know them a month ago or so, Jamie's my neighbour, and Sirius lives close by. Why?"  
"They're the HOTTEST guys in school."  
"Well, I'd better introduce you to them sometime then." Lily said and grinned, before hurrying over to Arabella and the Marauders. By that time McGonnagal had collected together all of the 1st years and had placed the hat and the chair infant of them. A brim opened on the hat and it started to sing.

Hello young students gathered here  
And teachers old as well  
Today more first years have arrived  
To be chosen and I must tell:  
On this day so very special  
Nine-hundred and ninety-eight years away  
The first of first years gathered here  
To start on their magical way  
To belong with Godric Gryffindor  
You must be brave at heart  
But to want to be one Rowena seeked  
You must be pretty smart  
Helga Hufflepuff she chose  
The ones who you can really trust  
But Salazar wanted none of them  
He wants those who for power lust  
First years I bid you this  
Whatever houses you in may be  
That you will grow and learn and become  
What the founders and I found in thee

The students of the hall applauded and McGonnagal started to call up students. Eventually the sorting ended and the white-haired, white-bearded man rose.  
"Again I will remind all of the students that The Forbidden Forest has got it name for a reason. Our new caretaker, Mr. Filch, has set up a list of illegal objects, which, if found, will be confiscated. Anyone who is interested may read the list in his office. Apart from the first years we have two new students, Lily Evans and Arabella Figg, who has transferred from Salem Academy For Witches. They have been chosen into Gryffindor and will start their fifth year. Chew in." The old man clapped his hands and food appeared on the tables. The group consistent of four boys and two girls enjoyed the food greatly and loud, rich laughter could be heard throughout the meal. As the six were about to leave the hall McGonnagal stopped Lily and handed her a letter before ushering her along after her friends. Lily stuffed the letter in her robe pocket and ran to catch up with her friends.  
After some time the Gryffindors stopped infant of a huge moving portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. James was a Prefect and the one closest to the portrait, so when the lady in the picture asked for a password James said: "Wysiwyg. Remember that password 1st years" and entered the hole behind the portrait.  
"Wysiwyg? What's that?" Lily asked as the six of them has seated themselves around a table in the huge and comfortable common room in gold and red.  
"Wysiwyg? Well it means 'what you see is what you get'."  
"What's the next gonna be?" Remus wondered faintly.  
"Ventriloquist perhaps," James said, "Or maybe valedictorian, or unobtrusive, no, no tunelessness of course..."  
"It wasn't a question." Remus whined as James went on.  
"Anyway. What letter did McGonnagal give you?" Arabella asked. Faintly you could still hear James: 'topsyturvey, terminology, tercentenary...'  
"I don't know." Lily said and pulled out the letter. 'Synthesis, supplication, sumptuous, sufficiently, stipulation, squander, spontaneousness, sexagenarian, scrupulousness...' Lily opened the letter and pulled out a sheet of parchment and a little package.

Dear Miss. Evans

Our female fifth year prefect has resigned from her job as a prefect, and out of what I know of you, I think you will do a wonderful job. The other Gryffindor fifth year prefect is James Potter. Good Luck.

Head Master  
Albus Dumbledore  
And  
Gryffindor Head of House  
Minerva McGonnagal

"Hey, Jamie," Lily called, braking of James' ranting.  
"What about genealogical, haughtiness, or even inappropriateness?"  
"Hey, you have a talent for this. You should be the other prefect." James said.  
"I am." She answered and wrapped up the little package that contained a shining prefects badge. Her friends congratulated her, and one-by-one the students crept up the stairs to their dormitories. At last the only one's left were James, Remus, Lily and Arabella. Arabella yawned and stretched, only three persons left.  
"Remus?" He nodded.  
"When's the next full moon?" Lily asked.  
"Two weeks." She nodded. James looked from one to another.  
"What's this supposed to mean? Why do you have to know that? And don't go with 'an Astronomy project'."  
"He's my friend, and I want to know. That's all there is to it." Lily said casually.  
"There's nothing you can do to help him." James cast back.  
"Oh, there isn't?" She asked challenging.  
"No," He said, "Unless... Lily!"  
"What?"  
"You can't join him, he'll kill you."  
"Don't talk of me as I'm not here." Remus whispered.  
"I'm sorry Remus, but it's true. She's not safe there, no one's safe there."  
"He won't kill me." Lily said.  
"Then he'll turn you into a werewolf."  
"No he wont."  
"There's no way he won't bite you-"  
"I didn't said he wouldn't bite me, I said he wouldn't turn me into a werewolf."  
"But any human bitten by a werewolf-"  
"What if I'm not human?"  
"You're trying to tell me—You're an Animagus?" James asked in whispers. She nodded.  
"But- but- that's illegal!"  
"Well, _you_ want to become an illegal Animagus as well- don't try to deny it, Remus told me- and I don't have to register 'til I've finished school..." James slumped back onto his seat, visibly beaten.  
"Very well, but- can you learn us- me, Sirius and Peter that is- to be Animagus as well?"  
"Sure Jamie, me boy. But now I need my sleep. 'Night boys."


	5. Werewolf

Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 5: Werewolf

Two weeks had passed and a restless Moony (Remus Lupin) walked back and forth, back and forth in the common room. Sometimes he would glance up at the clock, and as it stroked six he left the common room without a word. About five minutes later, Lily left, well hidden under James' invisibility cloak. She hurried out of the castle and spotted Remus and Miss Pomfrit, the school nurse, entering an entrance in the, at the time, unmoving Whomping Willow. She waited for a while and soon saw the nurse leaving the tree and as the woman disappeared through the huge doors of the castle, Lily moved closer to the tree. She found a long stick and carefully prodded it against one of the knots on the tree trunk, immediately the moving tree froze. She dunked in between the roots and found herself in a dark hall. She had to bend down to be able to crawl through it. Eventually she came to the ending and looked out on the inside of the Shrieking Shack. The Shrieking Shack had for the last four years been claimed to be inhabited by awful ghosts, when it was in reality Remus who haunted the shack. Lily moved through the rooms of the shack 'til she found the room where Remus was in. Remus sat on a huge bed in a huge room visibly damaged. Lily sat down next to him on the bed and clasped his arm tightly. He looked at her. "Now will you show me your animagus form?" He asked in a hoarse voice. She hadn't let anyone see her form, but had calmed them by letting them know it was huge enough to stop a werewolf, Arabella had confirmed this, as she knew which form Lily took. She smiled secretively at him and got up and stood on the floor in front of him.  
"Ready?" She asked. He nodded. Lily closed her eyes, and with a little 'pop' she turned into--- a White Wolf. She popped back into herself after a minute or so and brought out the deck of cards she had brought.  
"Explosive Snap?" she asked. Remus smiled and they settled on the floor with the cards in front of themselves. As it grew closer to moonrise Remus looked worse and worse. As Lily noticed a tinge of red glowing in his eyes, she changed into a wolf again and settled on the bed, watching Remus. It felt like a very long wait, but when it happened, it was quite sudden. Remus suddenly cried out; first he went rigid, then an uncontrollable shaking seized him. Lily felt bad for her friend; he had to go through the same routine _every_ month! Remus' head and body elongated and a dreadful snarling that sounded like a cross between an animal noise and a human scream escaped Remus' mouth. His shoulders hunched and his hands curled into paws with long claws. Standing before her wasn't longer her friend Remus, but a huge wolf with ragged grey coat and glowing red eyes, a slavering mouth with a tong hanging out, a hungry mouth with no food in sight, as the only acceptable food for him this night would be human flesh.

_Don't change back,_ Lily reminded herself. _No matter how afraid you are, no matter how much it hurts, don't change back._

Remus paced nervously around on the floor, glancing around in the room, looking for ways of escape. He gnarled at Lily, lying in the bed in shape of a wolf. All Remus' thought was lost. Only the instinct of the blood- and flesh- hunting werewolf was left. Lily jumped of the bed and jogged around in the room, her four paws hitting the floor with regular thuds. She felt, more than saw, the werewolf's eyes on her. Suddenly the werewolf leaped through the air, aiming straight at her. His jaws were open, and his claws extended as he leaped. Lily roared and reared up on her hind legs, her sharp teeth bared and her claws ready to defend herself. Her animal instincts vibrated through her body, she felt it in every single hair on her body as Remus hit her on full force. He knocked her to the ground, ready to bite, but she had been prepared. She sunk her teeth's into his neck, dragging in his scruff. She could feel the blood in her mouth, but didn't let go. She held on and eventually felt the werewolf give up and released him. The werewolf jogged over to the other side of the room and eyed her with red eyes. Lily sat down on the floor and felt her eyes slip, then Remus was at her with full force again. He sunk his teeth into her left thigh and she tossed herself around and clasped her jaws firmly over one of his paws. He growled in pain and let her go, but didn't leave. He attacked her again and pinned her to the floor. But she had been prepared and bushed him of with her hind legs, which had been under him as he had pinned her by lying on top of her. She span him around and by a second she had him pinned on the floor, much in the same position he had pinned her earlier. She stared into his red eyes and saw them glint grey before his earlier so stiff legs relaxed and she let him go. He tussled over to the other side of the room and slipped down the wall 'till he was on his belly, but he still had his eyes fastened on her. He probably felt safer with her, as she was a wolf much like himself. Lily jumped up on the bad again and prodded her head on her paws. As Remus' eyelids started to slip, Lily felt sleep grab hold on her and fell into an easy sleep.

The first thing Lily saw as she awakened was Remus asleep on the floor. His clothes were torn, but he wasn't too bruised , she noted. She jumped down on the floor, still in wolf form, and pushed her wet snout against his shoulder. Remus blinked his eyes and looked up in her huge, yellow eyes. He opened his mouth to scream, but just in time he remembered who she was. He shakily got up on his knees and hugged Lily tightly. Lily transfigured back into Lily again and helped him onto the bed. She noted huge bite-marks on his shoulder and right arm.  
"Did—Did I do that?" She asked lightly touching the wound.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't men to bite that hard..."  
"It's okay, Lils. I would have hurt myself much worse." She looked at him with sorrowful eyes.  
"I'm sorry..."  
"It's okay." Remus said again.  
"You sure?" He nodded.  
"You have to go..." He said.  
"Miss Pomfrit..." Lily nodded and kissed him on the cheek before she left. In the hall she pulled James' invisibility cloak over herself and lowly walked up to the castle. She entered the portrait hole (haemorrhage) and exhaustingly fell onto a couch after pulling off the invisibility cloak. But instead of the soft pillows you would expect to hit, Lily sat on _someone_. As she got up again she saw that this _someone_ was James. She shook him awake by the shoulders and seated herself next to him. They sat there in silence 'til Arabella, Sirius and Peter had awakened and went to the Hospital Wing to visit Remus. Remus was in a much better condition, and since there were only one night of full moon, the nurse agreed to let Remus go, that plus the fact that a mass of teenagers had begged her. The Marauders, and Lily and Arabella, captured the best sofa corner in the common room that evening and annoyed all of the seventh years studying for their exams by laughing too often and too loud. As the clock ticked towards one AM Lily's head nodded and eventually fell down at Remus' shoulder. After another half-hour or so, her head was in his lap. Sirius eyed the two.  
"You dating, or something?" Remus looked down at the girl lying with her head in his lap.  
"Nah. She's a friend--- maybe more like a sister---" Sirius nodded. _'But how does she see it?'_ He wondered.

The next day Lily introduced Iris to the boys, and she was soon accepted. From that day the group consisted of seven.


	6. A Christmas Animagus Transformation

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling. **

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 6: A Christmas Animagus Transformation

The school-weeks flew by and with the help of James, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Iris, Lily and Arabella fell into the routines of the school easily. After almost two months of school the Halloween party was ready to rock the school. As an extra touch, the prefects and Head Boy and Girl had made costume-code for the party. Everyone had to arrive in costumes, or the Head Boy and Head Girl would be allowed to transfigure their clothes into any costume they wanted. Lily came down to the feast in a demon suit, something which brought out her red hair, with angel clothed Arabella and Iris by her side. The Marauders had, on purpose, arrived without costumes, that way Sirius ended up dressed like The Pope, James turned into The Devil himself, as Peter entered the hall he suddenly popped into a bat costume, and Remus suddenly found himself looking like an old-fashioned ghost. Sirius used his time disguised as The Pope well; he groped innocent girls. Peter whined a bit about looking like the divination teacher, but Remus, thankfully, got him high on sugar. The students of the hall got themselves a laugh when the little angel Arabella, dressed all in white and golden, scared the life shit out of the red and black clothed devil in form of James by sneaking up on him from behind. At the end of the night all of the students had to wait for James to enter the common room, as he had changed the password (into ostentatious, don' ask me what it means...).

For Christmas a whole lot of students gathered in the Evans' huge hut in Norway. Except from Lily, Arabella, Iris, James, Sirius, Remus and Peter, Yvonne Chimera, Rowena White, Feline Longbottom, Aphelia Patil, Frank Longbottom and Mundungus Fletcher was there form Gryffindor 5th year. Rachel Wood, Madelyn Morris and Martin Wales from Ravenclaw 5th year. Gerry Bones and Catherine Douglas from Hufflepuff 5th year. And also Sam Bell, Patrick Patil, Tom Quinn, Sander Ollivander, Dennis Hughes, Martha Cannes, Hillary Wood, Jeannie Sanders and Tara Cedes from other classes in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. There were no Slytherins invited. The gang of youths skied, skateboarded, skated and played in the snow that covered the Norwegian landscape around the hut. Christmas eve a lot of boys were sent out to find a Christmas three, a female Gryffindor 6th year, Hillary, went with them to make sure they found a pretty tree. The rest of them gathered together all of the Christmas decorations for the tree and started on the dinner. By eleven o'clock, the twenty-six youths had decorated the Christmas tree, eaten their dinner and dressed up in their prettiest --- pyjamas. Even though, according to Norwegian tradition, they would open the presents on Christmas Eve, they decided to wait 'til the morning.

In the night to the twenty-fifth Lily tossed and turned in her sleep. A dream was slowly creeping in on her, and a dream dreamt in the Christmas night is often true. _Lily looked around, but saw nothing but white. She made her way through the white masses that could have been snow. Could have been Had it not been for the fact that she felt no could. She felt that the masses diminished Lily took the step she thought would lead to safety, but tumbled into foaming masses of water. The cold hit her as knives. As she felt her mind darken, she also felt a pair of arms dragging her to the surface, to safety. Safely on the shore, Lily laid gasping for air. Finally she opened her eyes and looked upon a woman. The woman sat in the water, not noticing the cold, and looked at Lily.  
"Lily, change." The woman whispered in a musical, unnatural voice. It sounded much like the sea. Lily didn't have enough strength to ask how she knew her name. "  
You have to change Lily. Or you'll die."  
"Change?" Lily stuttered.  
"Into a--- wolf?" The beautiful young woman sadly shook her head. "  
You do not have the strength. Change into the animal that is closest to your hear. The one you are born to be. The one you are named after." Lily shook her head in confusion.  
"Named--- after?"  
"It's in your soul, Lily. It's in your body. Tiger Lily... change..." Lily closed her eyes and immediately an image of a Siberian Tiger popped into her head.  
"Yes, that's right Lily. Change!" Lily concentrated on the image she saw, and suddenly she no longer felt any cold. When she opened her eyes again she found the woman smiling at her. 'How can I repay you? Lily wanted to ask, but without the human voice box, she couldn't. "  
If you bring me what lies in a chest, in a cabin, in a forest close to your hut, I will be forever grateful, and nothing needs to be repaid. I will give you a gift, and all is paid back." The woman smiled and rose.  
_"_I'll see you around, Tiger Lily." She said before she dived into the foaming masses and disappeared._

Lily didn't wake up after the dream. She just drifted away into other dreams, and when she had awakened, she had forgotten all about it.

Dumbledore had let some of them use magic in the vacation, as they were all alone out there, and Lily was one of them, as she was considered smart, ad was a prefect. She used this ability to wake up all of the people in the hut and got them all down to the huge tree. There they spent many pleasurable hours opening gifts. After this Lily and the others awarded with magic made a huge breakfast before everyone packed themselves up in clothing and headed outside. Lily, Iris and Arabella skied in a forest close to the hut when they found a little wooden cabin in-between the tall trees. They carefully skied over to it and found the door unlocked. As they looked into the dust filled cabin glimpses of something Lily couldn't quite remember came to her.  
_If you bring me what lies in a chest, in a cabin, in a forest close to your hut, I will be forever grateful, and nothing needs to be repaid. I will give you a gift, and all is paid back."  
_Lily kicked of her skies and stepped into the hut. The dust blew up around her feet with every step. She soon spotted a chest. Maybe the one mentioned in the words that still rang in her head? She went over to it, ignoring the questions that hailed from behind, and kneeled infant of the chest. She lifted the squeaking lid only to reveal a worn bag. She peeked inside it and saw some kind of fur. As the images from the dream came back to her, she tied the bag tightly and went out of the cabin again. She fastened the skies without a word and hurriedly made for the water she knew laid somewhere nearby. Arabella and Iris abandoned her at the hut and watched her ski her way across the white landscape.

Soon Lily came to the lake like thing she remembered from the dream and carefully dropped the little bag on the snow. _Where is she?_ As an answer to Lily's question a head popped up from a hole in the now icy water. She hoisted herself up on the ice and walked lightly over to Lily. The woman twisted the water out of her deep brown hair and fixed her deep pools of brown on Lily.  
"Did you find it?" Lily nodded and tossed the bag at her. The woman's eyed glowed as she lifted the sealskin out of the bag.  
"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed and hugged Lily.  
"Well, then I'll be..."  
"No! I promised you a gift remember?" The woman placed a warm hand on Lily's cheek and closed her eyes. Lily felt a tingling sensation spread through her body. The woman removed her hand, slipped into the sealskin and crawled out in the water. In a moment of inspiration Lily focused hard on the image of the seal and heard a little popping sound. She looked around at the landscape around her, and found it all to be in a different perspective. She looked down her body only to see the smooth skin of a seal. Lily focused on herself and thankfully popped back into herself. She hurried back to the hut, ignored the funny glances the other sent her and pulled Arabella and Iris into a room inside the hut. Lily made sure that nobody could see in and turned to her two friends.  
"Iris, I'm an Animagus." Iris gasped.  
"What!" Lily didn't bother with explaining anything further, just popped into a white wolf. As Lily tussled around in the room, she could hear Arabella explaining.  
"A wizard—Salem—Me too" Before the smell of a new animal flushed trough the room. Lily turned to the red cat and popped back into herself.  
"Arabella, get back here." The red cat popped into Arabella.  
"There's more."  
"More?"  
"Yes. Look." Lily concentrated again and this time became a seal. She heard Arabella and Iris' exited squeals and turned back. Without explaining further she popped into a Siberian Tiger as well.  
"A tiger? Aww, Lily, you're cute." Iris said petting her fur. Lily popped back.  
"I hoped I would manage that one."  
"Hoped? What haven't you been telling me young lady?" Arabella said and stepped a threatening step forwards. Lily opened her mouth and out spilled the story about the dream and the young woman.


	7. A DeathEater Fire

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 7: A Death-Eater Fire

The Christmas vacation ended and the twenty-seven youths travelled back to Scotland and to school. Lily and Arabella kept on with the instruction of James, Sirius, Peter and now Iris as well in Animagus transfiguration. They did well with the changing of colour and size of body parts like fingers and whole hands, but the boys weren't as tough as Iris when it came to handling the pain it brought. They filled their weeks with animagus transfiguration practise, studying for their owls and in Arabella and Lily's case spending time with Remus under the full moon.  
Soon the Easter holiday arrived and they all went home to theirs. Halfway into the holiday Lily and Arabella decided to visit Iris. Rose dropped them of some blocks away from Iris' home. Rose didn't even have time to visit her brother, sister in law and nieces. Iris had a little sister named Daisy who was going to start Hogwarts next year if she was accepted, she was definitely a witch. She was a sweet little thing.  
Arabella and Lily jogged merrily down the road when a huge explosion of light and sound hit them to the ground. As they shockingly got on their feet the reddish light of a fire glowed not far away from them. Sensing the worst the two of them ran as fat as they could in the direction of Iris' huge house. As they rounded the corner that lead to the house Lily's hand flew to her mouth and a sob escaped her lips. Arabella brushed away her own tears and pulled Lily with her. The wonderful house of Lily's relatives was filled to the top with dancing flames.  
"Uncle Thomas! Aunt Sylvia! Iris! Daisy!" Lily screamed at the top of her lungs.  
"Iris! Daisy!" Sobbing Lily fell to her knees. Arabella stood stiff as a stick with tears running freely down her face. A scream rang through the air and made Lily shoot up.  
"Daisy! Where are you? Daisy?" Lily ran against the burning house screaming at the top of her lungs. At one of the top balconies Lily could spot the tiny figure of Daisy.  
"Daisy! It's me, Lily! You have to jump!"  
"No, it's so far!"  
"I'll magic the ground soft for you!" Lily flicked out her wand and swished it angrily at the ground below Daisy.  
"Come on Daisy! It's safe now!" Arabella called.  
"Belly?"  
"Yes, Belly! Come now."  
"Will you catch me?" Lily heard the little girl answer.  
"Yes, but jump, now!" Flames shot out of the door behind Daisy and frightened she tossed herself off the balcony. Screaming she fell to the ground and landed softly on the ground Lily had charmed. Sobbing the two girls ran over to the little one. Lily carefully picked the girl up in her arms.  
"Where's Iris? And your mum and dad?"  
"Mom and dad – " the girls sobbed  
"They – killed them."  
"And Iris?"  
"She jumped from her room." At this Lily trusted her cousin in Arabellas arms and told them to get away from the house. Lily ran in a bow past the burning house to the backside where she knew Iris' room lay. She spotted the figure of Iris on the back lawn and hurried over to her, despise the burning flames. Lily levitated Iris into the air and ran away from the house, levitating her fainted cousin in front of her. Exhausted she fell to the ground down the road and lowered Iris to the ground. Faintly she could her the running steps of Arabella approach before everything faded black. As Lily's eyes fluttered open she saw not a darkening sky above, and felt not the asphalt underneath. What her eyes fell upon where the familiar roof of her own room, and against her back she felt her own soft mattress. She could hear Arabella squeal and soon felt Arabellas gentle hand stroking her cheek.  
"You're awake!" Lily hovered herself up in a sitting position and leaned back on the huge pillows.  
"Where's Iris and Daisy? And what about aunt and uncle?" Arabella fastened her gaze at something behind Lily  
"Iris and Daisy's fine. They both have burns down their back and on their hands, and Iris broke both her legs. But Dumbledore sent Pomfrit and she fixed that. You've got some serious burns yourself too. But Pomfrit gave you three some salve too heal it. As to your aunt and uncle... They didn't make it. It was Voldemort."  
"Voldemort? Why them? They're muggles, haven' hurt him a bit!"  
"I know, you know, but he doesn't know, and that's where the problem is." Lily looked down at her knotted hands.  
"How long have I been here?"  
"The fire department and everyone else came soon after you brought Iris back, they wanted to bring you three to a muggle hospital, but Dumbledore and Pomfrit arrived and sorted things out. They brought the four of us back here and Pomfrit fixed us up. You've been lying here for the past three days. Daisy woke up yesterday, but Iris' still lying." Lily nodded.  
"Now, will you help me out of here? I want to see my cousins." Arabella smiled at the familiar Lily Evans and helped her out of bed. They some way or another managed to get Lily dressed and they walked down the hall to Iris' room. When they came in Iris was sitting up in bed and Daisy was sitting next to her. There were trails of tears down both their cheeks, but the smiled as Lily and Arabella entered. Among Arabella and Daisy they managed to get Iris clothed as well, and united they managed to go down the stairs.  
In the kitchen Alice met them with pancakes and waffles. They spent some time playing with the dogs before having to rest in the living room. Half a week later Sylvia and Thomas Winter was going to be buried. It was a terribly sad day. Lily had never seen Iris and Daisy so sad before. After the funeral Rose and Zachary asked if Iris and Daisy would stay with them, if they wanted of course. The two of them had accepted. The four girls spent a week resting before announcing to Dumbledore that they were ready to start school again. Daisy was a bit sad about having to stay behind, but remembering all of the animals living at the estate, she made no fuzz about it. A school owl brought the three girls a portkey that brought them and their luggage to Dumbledores office. Dumbledore made sure they were fine and sent them to their common room. The house elves would make sure that the luggage was brought to their dormitory. They four stood outside of the portrait. In a matter of seconds their friends would squash them in hugs and questions, the portrait swung up and they entered.

The months passed with heavy training and exhausting practising. Soon the O.W.L. s would start. The last weeks before the O.W.L.s you could find students asleep in the common room at all times, and soon the Monday came.


	8. OWL's

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 8: O.W.L.'s

They walked in the Potions dungeon and Vector, the potion teacher, started in on them. They spent the entire day brewing potions and writing essays and taking tests about potions ingredients and counter-indications and poison antidotes. Potions took longer than any of their other tests because of the need to wait for things to bubble and brew. At the end of the first day, the gang of fifth years felt great relief that that was over, but there were still more tests to get through.

On Tuesday, they would have Transfiguration and Charms. Lily transfigured McGonagall's desk into a pony, as she'd once seen her do; she changed other inanimate objects into animate ones, and animate ones into inanimate ones, as did the others. They changed things which they'd already changed, taking a shoe, at one point, through five transfigurations, changing it into different things before finally transfiguring it into a breadbox (which in Sirius case actually barked after the previous transfiguration that was a dog). Lily and Arabella stayed to show McGonnagal their Animagus forms. Their Head Mistress at Salem's had told Dumbledore about their ability and this would be included in their Transfiguration grade. Charms went well, for most of them, because Professor Flitwick was so terrible at doing a poker face. There was no chance that a student taking the Charms O.W.L.s had to wait until they received their results to know how they did with _him._ Lily, Arabella, Iris, James, Remus and Sirius went through the basics and then the intermediate-level charms, Peter only stayed for basics. And then Flitwick asked all students to stay past the usual time who wanted credit for advanced charms.

Lily, Arabella, James, Remus and Sirius were the only Gryffindors who stayed. The test was basically duelling with Flitwick, who'd been a champion in his youth. Sirius, Arabella and Remus went down straight away. Flitwick duelled James for about twenty minutes before sending a hard confusion spell at him making James unable to tell back from forth and right from left. After duelling for more than half an hour, Flitwick and Lily were still at it, and Lily had abandoned her robes and was dripping sweat, while the little wizard was still cool as a cucumber and pacing around humming to himself before aiming his wand at Lily nonchalantly and muttering charms.

After more than an hour, Flitwick stood still and faced an exhausted Lily and lowered his wand.  
"Bow, Lily," he told her gently.  
"The duel is over. It is a draw."

Lily lowered her wand and bowed, and that's when she heard, "Expelliarmus!" and felt her wand slipping from her grip, felt herself hurtling backward, bracing herself before she struck the wall hard, and, wincing, sliding down into a sitting position. Flitwick smiled and walked over to her, handing her back her wand.  
"Really, Lily. You should have known better," he smiled at her. Lily looked up at the professor, her eyes unfocussed.  
"I do now." Flitwick helped her stand and patted her on the back. But Lily had a feeling that she hadn't exactly failed advanced Charms.

Wednesday, they started off with Herbology, an entire morning of wrestling with plants in the greenhouse, then taking exhaustive tests about the magical herbs and fungi they'd been learning about for five years. In the afternoon, they had History of Magic. Three hours of sitting in Binns' stuffy classroom writing about Goblin rebellions. Sirius and Arabella actually fell asleep, and when they awoke, Iris was shaking them and telling them to hand in their parchments. Sirius had only scribbled down something unreadable and Arabella had written some nonsense about one named Oscar the Offbeat, who Lily wasn't even sure had existed. The two of them wouldn't be getting any History of Magic O.W.L.s. Sirius sent Lily an evil glare as she was handing in several parchments of closely written script. Even James had had quite a lot to write for History of Magic. When nobody was looking, Sirius crumpled up the parchment and stuffed it in his pocket. He just wouldn't hand in anything at all. Better than the humiliation of handing _this_ in.

That night at midnight, they had astronomy. Lily, Sirius, Iris and Arabella managed to complete it, Peter fell asleep, James forgot to draw in the star their map was supposed to _be _about on his map, and Remus didn't even make it up to the tower.

The next morning they were permitted to sleep in, because of the late Astronomy test, and in the afternoon they were to report to David, their oldest professor, for Care of Magical Creatures. David had a virtual zoo for them to walk through, and his test was multiple-choice. Lily thought that he was probably being pretty easy on them, and wondered whether Dumbledore had approved this. It was the easiest test so far, they felt. Afterward, they heaved a sigh of relief. Just two more exams to go.

On Friday morning, Sirius, Peter and Arabella reported to Trelawney's tower, while Lily, Remus, James and Iris went off to Professor Vector for Arithmancy testing. All of them went trough every fact and method of work they had covered since their first day with in the two classes since their third year (Lily and Arabella had been taking these classes in Salem too, one reason for Arabella being better than Sirius and Peter in Divination). After lunch, they reported to Defense Against the Dark Arts. Marcus Abilene, the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, had them work on a written test about werewolves, vampires and other dark creatures that they couldn't actually bring to class, then they handed in their papers and actually confronted some dark creatures they'd studied. After the redcaps, Hinkypunks and Grindylows had been despatched, he opened a drawer and produced--a boggart.

Lily and Arabella had faced their boggart in their third grade, and the others in their fifth, about all of the boggarts had a different form this time. Remus had the same boggart as he had had last time; a glowing ball suspended in mid air, the full moon. Not surprisingly, Peter's looked like Professor Vector. After Peter had defeated his boggart Iris stepped forward and was surrounded of flames. Weakly she tried to defeat the flames, but Abilene had to get her out. Finally, Lily faced the boggart. Her immediately turned into a dementor. Her grand parents, all four of them, had died when she was a second year, and that year was very sad year for her. That was the first time she had met a dementor. She had been so weak with the flooding sorrow after her grand parents that the dementor sent at her, and it had nearly kissed her, but luckily an Auror had been nearby and had sent it away. After that Lily had learned the to conjure a Patronus.  
Lily grimly faced it down, she focused intently on her happy thought, ignoring the crackling sound of flames and Daisy's screams in her head, and cried, _"Expecto Patronem!"  
_A silver-grey tiger emerged from the tip of her wand and raced toward the boggart-dementor. Lily looked at it again, crying "_Riddikulus!_" and it disappeared with a _pop!  
_Abilene stared at her in disbelief. "Miss Evans," he said, clearly in awe, which shook Lily somewhat. "You didn't tell me you could conjure a Patronus. And _what_ a Patronus..."  
Lily swallowed. "I'm sorry. In my second year I met a dementor, and in my third I learned that when confronted with a boggart it turned into a dementor. And then I learned how to defeat one..."  
"You're _sorry_?" Abilene said, incredulous. "You're doing something so advanced most adult wizards can't, and you're _sorry?_" He shook his head. "You're the damnedest thing I've ever seen, Evans..."

After they did various curses and counter-curses, he dismissed everyone. That was it. It was all done. All they had to do now was wait for the results.

The next two weeks they didn't have to attend classes and just slumped around in the School Park, enjoying the summer warmth.

One breakfast more owls than usual fluttered in the Great Hall. The results. An owl dropped a parchment letter with _Lily Evans_ in green ink down on Lily's plate and flew away.Arabella had already read trough hers, and was up on the table dancing a victory dance. Not to long afterwards Iris joined her with the same score. Lily grabbed an unused butter knife and opened the letter. She pulled out the heavy parchment letter.

"Yes!" Lily jumped up on the table to join Arabella, Iris and a load of others. "Full score!"


	9. Summer, and a Complete Transformation

**Disclaimer: Everything you know belongs to the genius that is J.K.Rowling.**

Lily and Arabella's Hogwarts Life, Chapter 9: Summer and a Complete Transformation

The rest of the school time was only fun. Lily was a bit sad about leaving, but she reminded herself that she would be back the 1st of September. She hugged Remus and Peter goodbye, and herself, Arabella, Iris, James and Sirius dragged their luggage into a huge limousine. Jacob stopped to let Bella, James and Sirius off at their houses before driving up to the Evans Mansion. Daisy came running out and threw her arms around Iris. After that she jumped at Lily who lifted up the little eleven-year-old and carried her into the house.

Iris took her sister from Lily's arms and hoisted her piggyback onto her own back. The three of them followed the delicious smell of food to the kitchen where Alice was to be found in front of the stove.  
"Mmm, smells delicious. What is it?" Lily asked Alice while she grabbed a pitcher of Pumpkin juice from the fridge, her mother had fallen in love with the product from first taste and now it was always to be found in the Evans houses.  
"Chicken wok." Alice said simply. "It'll be ready in ten. Get your parents." Lily nodded and ran off with a glass of cool pumpkin juice in her hand.  
"Mom! Dad! Dinner!" She almost crashed right into her mother. Her mother laughed and grabbed the glass of juice.  
"Thank you darling."  
"Hey! That was my juice!" Rose took a sip of the juice, pointedly ignoring her daughter.  
"Argh. You're impossible!" Lily screeched and stomped into the kitchen again.

The days and weeks flew by in the Evans mansion, along with the usual visits from Arabella, the Marauders and other schoolmates. Daisy had taken over Sandra, Lily's one year old Rotweiler, and they could almost always be found together. In the end of July Daisy received a letter by owl that told her that she had been accepted to Hogwarts. The next day she went shopping with Iris and Lily in Diagon Alley.

Daisy was exited about this New World, and terribly grateful for having a gang of people to introduce her. The summer passes quickly, almost too quickly, and soon they found themselves tossed into the world of Hogwarts again. The lessons and teaching passed in most usual manner, and soon the first full moon of the school year approached. And this would be the day of Sirius, James, Peter and Iris's final transformation. They snook out after Madam Pomfrey had re-entered her hospital wing and carefully glided towards the whomping willow. Lily enlarged her wand and carefully prodded the knot on the tree, freezing it. One by one they tiptoed into the secret entrance. After a minute or two they approached the solid door leading into the shrieking shack. There Remus met them, pale in the face and eyes spilled. He lead them into the bedroom of the shack and they all dumped down on the bed.  
"Well," Lily said. "Now I want you four to transform. Sirius, you go first." Sirius nodded grimly and hoisted himself up. Standing firmly on the floor he closed his eyes in concentration and popped into a huge, shaggy grim-like dog. As the familiar Sirius appeared again he grinned like the Chesire Cat and demanded to know what he had become. After a five minutes had passer, a tiny, brown rat appeared in Peter's place and a minute later a stag had taken the place of James. Then Iris lifted herself up and became the centre of everyone's attention. She breathed deep and popped into a wonderful Arabian horse. Chestnut coloured like her own hair. When she popped back into herself Remus grinned at his six friends, even though it didn't quite reach his eyes. Lily popped into a tiger and the others to their respective animals. Remus sent Lily a mysterious stare before his entire body shook. It all passed like all the times before, but Lily and Arabella both noted the widened eyes of their friends.


End file.
